


Nothing Left To Say

by Gildedmuse



Series: 11 Painful Partings [5]
Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Character Death, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Mark had all thes things he was planning on saying when he worked up the courage. He just needed the time.





	Nothing Left To Say

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. The first part was 12 Drunken Drabbles. Each of the 11 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Painful Partings]

**Nothing Left To Say**

He figured he’d get a chance to say “I found this cat”.  
  
Alright, it seems like a really silly thing, but Mark had been planning on telling Roger all about the small little kitten that had found its way inside the loft. It had just shown up, a little too scrawny and fur matted up and paws at least twice the is of it’s little body. Mark had fed it some of his Cheerios, and then the poor little thing just wouldn’t leave.  
  
He had smiled when he thought about how he would tease Roger, point out that this is a lot like how he ended up in the loft, isn’t it? Roger gives him one little drink and then Mark just never leaves and wouldn’t Roger find that funny? Well, no, probably not, but Mark did, so he planned on telling him anyway.  
  
He’d planned on telling him “so, I finished that old film”.  
  
He hadn’t actually finished it, not completely, but it’s so close and, well, he thought maybe it would cheer Roger up. Make him proud of Mark or at least take his mind off the hospital for a while if they had something to talk about. Mark would tell him about editing and scene arranging and themes and Roger would fall asleep, would probably joke later that it was the best sleep he had in a long time thanks to Mark being so boring.  
  
At some point when he’s telling him about cats and films, Mark thought he’d get the chance to slip in something stupid. Something like “I love you”.  
  
And maybe by then Roger would already be asleep, so he wouldn’t hear it anyway, which was just what Mark wanted if he were being honest. He wanted Roger to know, though, to hear him say it even if he didn’t really hear him, just so he would know that Mark was selfish in taking care of him, in watching over him all this time. He isn’t just the martyred best friend, there was more to it. He was selfish, he wanted to be able to spend that time with Roger.  
  
He thought he’d be able to say all that, thought he’d have a few more days, maybe a week with Roger. He wasn’t holding out for much more, not when his friend was looking so thin, hardly even able to breath anymore around the lump in his throat but at least Mark would get the chance to tell him about the cat, the film, the important things.  
  
But when he gets to the room the sheets have already been changed, the window left open to get rid of the smell, and there was nothing Mark could say.


End file.
